


Collaborative Mechanics

by Anachronologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronologist/pseuds/Anachronologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Rose realize they each hold a piece to a puzzle.<br/>-<br/>"Your worktable is littered with equipment to facilitate your tinkering. For you, experimentation is not a particularly exact science, and you lean heavily on SHARP INTUITION for consistently and eerily optimal results. Nevertheless, you have still not been able to get that broad, flat gizmo there to work, which is a design you have borrowed from one of your GRANDPA'S more mysterious inventions. "<br/>-<br/>"And then there's this strange page containing some rather mysterious notes on summoning procedures. You've never been quite sure what these diagrams are getting at."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaborative Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabluh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabluh/gifts).




End file.
